Your Eurovision May 2014
|Row 7 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Nul points |Row 8 info = None |Row 9 title = Winner |Row 9 info = "Close to You" Maja Keuc |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info = ◄Winter 2014 Summer 2014 ►}} About The May edition of Your Eurovision will be held in Greece, following Nikki Ponte's victory in Almelo, Netherlands and her song Remembering The Summer Nights. Semi Final 1 Semi Final 1 started on May the 18th in the Greek city of Thessaloniki. The opening act from the host country was Stavento & Helena Paparizou performing "Mesa Sou". Trough an random allocation draw Norway had to perform as first and Serbia as last. Even with this unpleasant place for Norway and the very pleasant place for Serbia, Norway did got trough while Serbia wasn't qualified. Greece voted during this Semi Final as well as all the participating countries of this Semi Final. Votes were given from 1-8, 10 and 12 to their top10. The participants of the second Semi Final were not allowed to vote in this Semi Final. Also non-participants could vote, these people could give 1 sole-vote to their favorite. All these sole-votes were added up and the top10 did got points from the voter: "international jury". 12 of the 24 Semi Finalists went trough to the Grand Final on 31st of May. On May the 21st the results of the first Semi Final were announced in random order. Lebanon was the first country to receive a ticket to the Grand Final on the 31st of May. The United States had to wait for the last ticket before they heard their name. The full results of the first Semi Final are yet to be announced, because the Grand Final is still going on. These results will be announced and posted after the last votes of the Grand Final are be given. Yellow colored countries/entries are qualified. Semi Final 2 Semi Final 2 started on the 24th of May, again in the Greek city of Thessaloniki. No opening act was given, so Helena Paparizou, who participated for Sweden with the song "Survivor", was the first act of the evening. Trough an random allocation draw Sweden had to perform as first and Denmark as last. Greece voted during this Semi Final as well as all the participating countries of this second Semi Final. Votes were given from 1-8, 10 and 12 to their top10. The participants of the first Semi Final were not allowed to vote in this Semi Final. Also non-participants could vote, these people could give 1 sole-vote to their favorite. All these sole-votes were added up and the top10 did got points from the voter: "international jury". 12 of the 24 Semi Finalists went trough to the Grand Final on 31st of May. On May the 29th the results of the second Semi Final were announced in random order. Sweden was the first country to receive a ticket to the Grand Final on the 31st of May. Romania had to wait for the last ticket before they heard their name. The full results of the second Semi Final are yet to be announced, because the Grand Final is still going on. These results will be announced and posted after the last votes of the Grand Final are be given. Grand Final On May the 31st the Grand Final of the 9th Your Eurovision Song Contest started in the Greek city of Thessaloniki. 25 countries participated during the evening, 12 who had qualified from the first Semi Final, 12 who had qualified from the second Semi Final, and host country Greece, who was automatically qualified for the Grand Final. Again no opening act was organized, so Adelén, who represented Spain with the song "Always on my mind", was the first act of the evening. Australia was the last act of the evening before the voting. The running order was chosen randomly. During the Grand Final, all the 49 participating countries did gaved their votes, plus the "international jury" who represented the top10 all the combined sole-votes from the non-participants who voted. Points were given from 1-8, 10 and 12 to their top10. Grand Final Voting The voting of the Grand Final happened for the first time with a real scoreboard. However, due the many works for organizing such scoreboard, the results were given by pieces. Part1 On June the 7th the first results were announced by the Former Yugoslavian Republic of Macedonia, Russia, Italy, Hungary, Belgium, Romania, Azerbaijan and Denmark. After only 8 votes, Sweden was already far ahead with 11points, this thanks to 3 times 12pointers. Also Slovenia and Albania both received 2 times 12points. After this first part, all countries were already spared from a "nul points". After this first part, this was the top5 so far: 1) : 51points 2) : 40points 3) : 28points 4) : 28points 5) : 27points Red colored total: country who's last at the moment. Green colored totals: countries who're in the top5 at the moment. Part2 On June the 8th the second results were announced by Serbia, Spain, Greece, Poland, The Netherlands, United Kingdom, Lebanon and Finland. France and Australia saw a huge grow in their total, but most of all was Slovenia the big winner in this second part, with receiving 4 times 12pointers and 2 times 10pointers. Sweden, who had a good debute, suddenly only received once a top3 score, and so lost it’s lead and it’s first place. For Liechtenstein it seems like the voting is already over, with nothing received in this second part and having only 3 points so far, and being 14points behind Canada who’s second last with 17points. So far, only Russia gaved Liechtenstein points. After the second part, this was the top5 so far: 1) : 109points 2) : 86points 3) : 76points 4) : 62points 5) : 50points Red colored total: country who's last at the moment. Green colored totals: countries who're in the top5 at the moment. Next parts On June the 14th, the Your Eurovision Song Contest's Supervisor announced the following details: Part3 on June the 14th at 23.00 CEST: 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. Part4 on June the 15th at 17.00 CEST: 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. Part5 on June the 16th 21.00 CEST: 33. 34. 35. 36. Part6 on June the 18th 20.00 CEST: 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. 42. Part7 on June the 19th 21.00 CEST: 43. 44. 45. 46. Part8 on June the 20th 21.00 CEST: 47. 48. 49. 50. Jury Points